Destiny Doesn't Count
by Tears
Summary: Another Daikari. For those of you who don't like, don't read. It's as simple as that, but some of you make it so hard. R&R!


Author's Note: YAY!!! Another Daikari by moi! Just to warn you, I really don't appreciate flames. If you think flaming me is gonna change my Daikari opinion, you crazy! You can't make up my mind for me, when I already have. Life ain't gonna work that way. So if you don't like Daikari, I don't even know why you clicked on the fic anywayz. For you other Daikari fans, pleez review and I hope you enjoy!

Destiny Doesn't Count 

It's been 2 years after our adventures in the Digital world, and you'd just love to think I, Davis Motomiya, has matured since then? Right, you've got to be kidding me! I'm still the same old "jerk" I always was, and nothing's gonna change that. I'm even starting to accept being a jerk too. I don't care if I'm 14 and a half now. Age doesn't matter. Nothing ever did matter to me anyway, until I met that same girl, Kari Kamiya in the 5th grade. She sort of thought I was a jerk too, but hey! Who's countin'? Anyway, she sat right beside me, and sort of thought I looked like her brother Tai…I'd say there was a resemblance. Well, anyway, that was the start and end of my good luck. My bad luck started when I met T.M. Takaishi, this guy that Kari knew from when they were 8! They started hangin' out together, and Kari totally ignored me! It's almost like I was an invisible wall she passed through, so many times. 

But hey, times change. As I said, I'm still sorta the same old jerk, not very matured for my own age. Good thing is, I'm older than T.M. by about 2 months, and girls always go for older guys…but those are just in the movies. Don't get me wrong, though. If I had the chance to beat up T.M. for hittin' on my girl, I'd do it…just…not during school hours. I'm starting to accept the fact jerks are always singled out, and not in a good way, by others. I really wish I had a second chance. Not to be a jerk, but to actually get Kari to notice me…

"WAKE UP!" Jun snapped. "You know you're gonna be late for school!"

Davis sighed, and got up. "What?"

"It's Monday, Davis! Wake up!" Jun snapped again. "You set your alarm clock and it's been ringing for hours! Don't you know how to wake up early?"

"…not really." Davis said, getting out of bed, and quickly chewing a mint candy. "And I didn't set my alarm clock."

"Well, someone did and it's been ringing since…7." Jun looked at it, turning off the alarm.

"7?" Davis asked. "What time is it now?"

"8:40." Jun said.

Davis gasped. "Oh dang it." He quickly ran into the bathroom, and 5 minutes later came back, dressed, hair combed, goggles on head and almost ready to run out the door. "See you later, Jun-"

"Davis, why are you in such a hurry?" Jun asked.

"…what?"

"I just said you'd be late for school." Jun stated. "I didn't say that your school started in 2 minutes."

"It starts at 8:45." Davis replied. "What are you talking about?"

"It starts at 9 today because it's the first day of the second semester, remember?" Jun asked.

"…oh…" Davis sighed, collapsing on his bed. "…okay." He was about to go back to bed, when he saw two people walking outside. It was Kari and T.K. Davis started to turn red. Not the embarrassed red, but the angry type red. It was 5 years of T.K. stealing Kari away from him, and he was not gonna let that happen again. Although something inside of him made him back off a little. He turned away from the window and back to his puzzled sister. "…what?"

"You just turned a dark shade of red." Jun said. "Jealous, are we?"

"Lay off it." Davis replied. He closed the blinds on his window and walked out of his room. "I have a school to get to."

"…this early?" Jun called. "You still have 15 minutes!"

"Who cares." Davis shut the door, and walked down the hall. He got to the elevator, and as it opened he stepped in. As the elevator went downwards, he sighed. "It's really no use trying to compete with T.K. I've been trying for 5 years, and I think it's finally time to forget about it. And let go of my dream that Kari will actually see me as a person, other than a jerk." The elevator came to a stop and he walked out and down the street until he got to the school. He knew it wasn't like him to be early on the first day back, but he couldn't help it. The thought of T.K., probably had his hand around Kari, made him really frustrated and depressed too. But he knew there was nothing he could do. So he walked in anyway. He walked down the hallway and to the school store. Deciding to spend all his money on snacks and things that will rot your body, he bought everything in sight, then walked back out with pockets stashed with, what he called "his lunch". He sat down in the cafeteria, and began to eat a bag of ketchup chips. Slowly raising his hand, he put each chip in his mouth, and very slowly, ate it and swallowed, staring straight ahead not aware of what he was staring at.

He then sighed, "I should've woken up late." He slammed his head on the table. After a few seconds, he raised his head back up and stared face to face with a girl that all of a sudden just magically appeared in front of him. It was Kari, smiling, excited.

"Hi Davis!" Kari smiled. She then stopped smiling and looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"Woke up too early." Davis replied. 

"Oh…" Kari smiled again. "I thought it had something to do with the 2nd semester."

"No…"

"You're in 4 out of my 5 classes." Kari said, checking over her timetable. "…T.K.'s in all 5 of them. Isn't that weird?"

Davis shook his head, "Everything with you two is destiny, right?"

Kari looked at him strangely.

Davis snapped out of his whole depressing mood and shrugged, nervously, "Never mind. So, what are you doing here so early- and where's T.M.?"

"It's T.K., and he's at the front office." Kari corrected, annoyed.

"Oh. He's here." Davis sneered. 

Kari had this really irritated look on her face that made her almost want to punch Davis in the face, but her being sincere and…sane…she shook her head and sighed. "So…what class do you have first period?"

"I left my timetable at home." Davis sighed.

Kari twitched, almost about to scream, but she held it in and said, "You should really try to be more organized."

"I am organized." Davis replied. "I didn't forget my lunch money."

Kari grumbled, slamming her head on the table.

Davis smirked, "So, what's T.M. doing at the front desk anyway?"

"He's just clearing a few stuff." Kari sighed. "Like how long the periods are and things like that."

"Doesn't it say that stuff on the timetables?"

"…he…left his at home." Kari sighed.

"He's not anymore perfect than I am." Davis nodded. "The only glorifying moment of my life."

"You know what that means don't you?" Kari asked.

"No, what?" Davis asked.

"…that all boys are slobs." Kari giggled. "Especially at your age. Gotta go. I'll se you later."

Davis stuttered. "…she's…right. I am a slob aren't I?" He stuffed the rest of the chips in his mouth, swallowed and sighed, "…well, I'm also a jerk, so at least I'm not harmed more than I already was for 5 years." He slammed his head on the table again, and waited for the bell to ring, and for first period to start.

******

"Welcome back." Mr. Yoshio smiled. "We only have 70 minutes in the remaining period, so let's make it the best Math period ever!"

Numerous students slammed their heads on their desks, and some moaned, annoyed.

"Now let's not have that now, or I'll suspend you all." Mr. Yoshio smiled again. "Now-"

"Sorry I'm late," Davis walked in the door and handed Mr. Yoshio a late slip. "It'll never happen again." He sat down in his seat, and slammed his head on his desk, to join in with the other people.

"…shall we begin then, or does anyone else want to disturb us?" Mr. Yoshio stated firmly. "…good. We'll start with 2 math pages, then a math drill. The new unit doesn't start until next week. Open your books to page 92, then page 65. Now go."

Davis moaned and flipped open his math textbook that lay on his desk. He flipped the pages till he got to 92, then read the instructions. They were all in Japanese, which he wasn't very good at. So he slammed his head against his desk again, and waited for math to be over.

"Do you need any help with that?"

Davis looked up, and there was Kari smiling, holding out her textbook. 

"Well?" Kari asked.

"Huh, oh yeah, sure." Davis replied, quickly, trying to snap back to attention.

"Okay." Kari nodded. "Hmm…How do you find the area of a circle?"

Davis sighed. "…something to do with pie."

Kari smiled. "No, you have to multiply pi times radius to the power of 2."

"…what?" Davis gasped. "What grade am I in?"

"Davis!" Kari sighed. "Didn't you learn any of that stuff last year?"

"…yeah, but I sort of forgot."

"If you want me to help you, you have to at least cooperate." Kari stated. "Okay?"

"…okay." Davis replied. _What is she doing? She's never helped me in math before. Come to think of it, she's never helped me before period. I wonder what's going on._

A few minutes later, T.K. walked in the door. He handed the teacher a note and explained what had happened and why he was late. Usually when Davis was late, he'd always said 'Sorry I'm late. Never do it again." And that usually worked. But nowadays, T.K. seemed so more complex than Davis, and even though that didn't bother him, it showed a lot. The end of the period drew near and as the bell rang for 2nd period to commence, Davis gathered up his things and walked out. On the way to…wherever his 2nd period class was, Davis met up with Kari once more.

"Hey Davis." Kari smiled. "You're in my class for second period, remember?"

"…not really, but thanks anyway." Davis walked into the classroom, and sat at the very back. He dropped his books on his desk, then slammed his head on his desk as well. The period began when everyone walked into the room. 

T.K. was late once again, claiming he had some business to take care of in the office. Since everyone was already seated, T.K. had to take the last available seat, which was right…beside…Davis. He shrugged and walked over to his seat. He carefully placed his books on his desk, sat upright, and paid careful attention.

Davis shook his head, not knowing how he could do it. Pay so close attention, that's what. He turned his attention away from T.K. and stared at Kari. She was in the third row, just to show she wasn't a goodie-two-shoes (whatever they are ^^;;). She was spinning her eraser on the desk, then stopping It if it was going to spin off. She looked very tired and bored. Even more than during math class….

"-Daisuke."

"What?" Davis looked up at Miss Kinoshita, his Japanese teacher.

"…you're late." She smiled, as the rest of the class giggled.

"…for what?"

Miss Kinoshita sighed. "You know, Daisuke, if you think staring at girls all day is going to get you through my class, you are 100% wrong. Now please, pay attention."

Davis nodded, slowly, as the rest of the class resumed boredom. Davis sighed, and was about to continue being absolutely bored when he noticed, out of the corner of his eye, that Kari was looking at him. Davis turned over to look in her direction, and she flashed a quick smile, then went back to paying attention.

"And the translation?" Miss Kinoshita asked, pointing up on the board. There was a Japanese sentence written in Romanized Japanese. It said:  
_Yakyu wa Nihon de sugoi ninki ga arimasu ne. Sonna ni ninki ga aru nante shirimasen deshita._

"What does this sentence mean?" Miss Kinoshita asked once more. "As review, from last semester." Some students moaned. "Come on, class, someone has to remember."

"But Miss, we're supposed to forget over summer vacation!" Someone complained.

T.K. reluctantly raised his hand.

"Yes, Takeru?" Miss Kinoshita asked.

"It means…" T.K. began, stuttering. "…Baseball…is very popular…in Japan, isn't it? …I didn't know…it was so…popular…?"

"Excellent!" Miss Kinoshita smiled. "We'll do a few more practice runs then we'll actually go through some review sheets!"

Davis groaned, and grumbled at T.K. who was continuously wiping sweat from his forehead. After the next period, it was lunch. The only period Davis had been looking forward to.

******

Davis sat down in the cafeteria, and grabbed a few things out of his pocket. He opened a pop, a bag of chips, and a bunch of lollipops by the company 'SuGaR HiGh' onto the table in front of him. "A little sugar will raise my spirits."

"Those things aren't all that good for you, you know." 

"Huh?" Davis looked up, once again surprised, to see Kari sitting down in front of him.

"Hey." Kari smiled. "…why were you staring at me during class today?"

"…why were you staring at me during class?" Davis asked.

Neither of them replied.

"…never mind." They both said at the same time.

Kari giggled.

"…T.M.'s a real goodie-two-shoes, isn't he?" Davis asked, ripping open another bag of ketchup chips. 

Kari's smile soon faded. "You're still on with that T.M. stuff?"

"…that's his name, isn't it?"

"I can't believe you." Kari scoffed. "I don't know why you despise him so much. He's actually pretty nice, once you get to know him."

Davis shrugged, stuffing more chips into his face.

"Well, tell me then- why do you hate him?" Kari asked.

Davis gulped, and desperately looked around the cafeteria. The only reason Davis actually "hated" T.K., was because he was always hanging out with Kari. He would be okay, otherwise. He wasn't gonna tell her that, though. He shrugged, "…because."

Kari sighed again. "Well, you have your own opinion, and I have mine, so-"

"Opinion about what?"

Kari and Davis both looked up to see T.K. walking towards them, holding a sandwich he bought from the school store, and a bottle of water.

"What? No snacks- no nothing?" Davis searched through the sandwich. "How can you live?"

T.K. shrugged. "Anyway, what opinion?"

"…nothing." Davis and Kari both said.

T.K. looked at them both; Davis shoving chips in his mouth, Kari licking a lollipop…none of them even said a word to each other. T.K. took a bite out of his sandwich. "…this is a really healthy sandwich, you know."

They glanced at him for one second, and resumed silence.

T.K. muttered, "Sorry…"

******

"So!" Jun smiled. "How was your first day at school?"

"It wasn't my first day at school." Davis protested, dropping his things on the floor.

"How was it?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I do."

"Go get a hobby."

"I have one."

"Go find a life."

"…I have one."

"Go find something else to do."

"Not now."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I wanna know what happened!" Jun snapped.

"Okay," Davis replied. "I got to school, I went to Math, then Japanese Studies, then History then it was lunch. Then I went to Art, then Career Studies! …now go."

"That sounds exciting!" Jun beamed. "Mom and Dad aren't gonna be home for awhile, maybe until 8, and I'm going to Jen's house, so you're all alone! Okay? Bye!" She left.

Everything was silent except for the sound of the TV. Then the doorbell rang. Davis thought it was probably Jun, saying she forgot something or Jen wasn't home, but instead, it was Kari. She smiled, "Hey Davis."

"…hey." Davis replied. This was the first time Kari had ever come anywhere close to his apartment, which was pretty weird. It didn't have anything to do with today did it? "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to apologize for the whole thing that happened at school today." She smiled walking in and sitting on the sofa beside Davis. "I guess I get a little over protective."

"…over protective?" Davis asked. "Of T.K.?"

Kari shrugged, "…of anyone."

"Anyone?" Davis asked. "Even me?"

"…even you." Kari muttered. "…they say you're a jerk, you know. But most of the girls like you."

"I am a jerk."

"You're not." Kari said. "You're just…different from all those other guys."

"…how?" Davis asked.

"…well," Kari stuttered. "…you're not an ace in everything…you always have a different aspect on everything…you seem to really care about people…and you're not perfect." She smiled at him. "That's mainly it."

"…thanks." Davis muttered, smiling. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"No problem." Kari nodded. "…I'll see you later, then, right?"

"Yeah." Davis replied. "Bye."

"Bye." Kari walked out the door, and down the hall.

******

"And-" Davis continued, the next day at school. "She said I was different! And in a good way, too. What do you think she meant by it?"

"…"

"…Ken?" Davis asked. "Are you listening to me?"

"…sure, Davis." Ken replied, flipping pages in a history book.

"Can't you study later?" Davis asked, closing the book. "This might be important! What if she meant it as in a way that she actually likes me!"

"…well, what do you want me to say?" Ken asked. "Obviously she has some feelings towards you-"

"Yes!"

"_Friend_ feelings." Ken added. "If you really want to find out why she said that and if she actually "likes" you, why don't you ask TK?"

"T.M?!" 

"T.K." Ken stated. "He's been around Kari a lot. He can usually tell Kari's reactions to anything, can't he? Maybe he can identify what she was talking about."

"Maybe…" Davis sighed. "But they're almost best friends! If I told him that, who knows if he'll tell Kari or not, or if TK will feel anything different towards her. I mean, I know I sorta loathe TK, but I don't wanna ruin his life or his friendship with Kari. It wouldn't be right…" 

"Yeah," Ken agreed, pulling his history book away from Davis' grasp and opening it up again. "But you have to ask someone, other than me. I can't just walk up to Kari and ask her 'Do you like Davis?'. She's gonna think I'm weird, and is gonna ask me how I found out."

"Ah-"

"Cuz if I say that you told me, she might think that's what you're thinking, even though it is, and she'll probably think you're an imbecile or complete fool for thinking that, so maybe it wouldn't be the best out of the best ideas."

"O-"

"But, if you tell T.K., there might be a possibility he'd tell Kari. And if Kari says yes, she'll think TK is over protective by asking if she likes someone else instead of him, even if there is or isn't a relationship going on. And so she'll get mad, and obviously ask him, the same way she'd ask me, how he or I found out about what you thought."

"Bu-"

"So as a result, who should you ask? It would be a good idea to tell Yolei to say it, cuz she's a girl and she and Kari talk about a bunch of girly stuff all the time. She would've probably sensed something, conflict, love, whatever, between you and Kari."

"Ye-"

"But then again, knowing Yolei, she might add in a few extra details like Davis thinks that, or something about a rumor which is obviously very fake and then Kari will, either way find out that you thought what you are thinking-- which is…does Kari have a crush on me. Yes, no, maybe? It really makes perfect sense once you look at it from a spectator's view, such as mine, but no sense in a way, because…I have no clue what's going on." Ken smiled. 

"…Okay," Davis backed away. "I don't think I'm gonna ask you for advice no more." And he ran off.

Ken smiled, flipping the pages in his book, "Thought so." 

******

"No."

"But Yolei-"

"No, Davis!" Yolei snapped. "I can't tell you what Kari told me about you!"

"But it's _about_ me!" Davis replied. "I won't get angry even if it's a protest!"

"Did you talk to Ken?"

"Don't even get me started," Davis sighed. "Him and his long explanations."

"What did he say?" Yolei asked.

"A bunch of stuff…" Davis scratched his head. "Uh…something about who to-"

"Maybe you missed his point." Yolei smirked.

"How?!" Davis asked. "All he said was not to tell you, TK, or anyone else because-"

"Because we all have a strong bond with Kari." Yolei added.

"…yeah." Davis stuttered. "And he was also bringing out the bad points in all of you. Like, if I told you, you'd make up some kinda lie to add in, and TK would be crushed and over protective-"

"So?!" Yolei asked, anxiously.

"…so?"

"So you still missed his point!" Yolei snapped. "Think Davis. If you can't rely on me or TK, or him or anyone else…who can you rely on?"

"…myself?"

"Exactly!"

"What does that mean?"

"YOU have to tell her, not us!" Yolei smiled.

"Ah…" Davis grinned. "Hey wait a sec! You planned this didn't you?"

"Right." Yolei smiled. "Pretty cool, huh? Now all you have to do is…go back to the cafeteria."

"Why?"

"Kari's waiting, away from "TM"." Yolei laughed. "I'll see you later, Davis." She grabbed her books and walked out.

"…cool…no wait! It's not cool!" Davis gasped. "My friend has just set up a date for me with Kari!"

*****

__

He didn't show up yet, Kari sighed thinking. _Maybe he doesn't like me the same way I like him. Well, not anymore anyway. I wanted to tell him when I was at his house, but I just wasn't comfortable with it. I should've told him. I should've told him how I felt about him…maybe the only reason he's not coming is because he thinks I like TK more than him. Or Ken…or anyone else. But that's not true, and it never was. _

She sighed again, depressed, she shoved a handful of ketchup chips into her mouth.

"You know," Said a voice behind her. "Those things aren't at all good for you."

Kari gasped and turned around, "Davis?"

"Hey." Davis smiled. Unaware to what Davis just said, he too was holding a bag of ketchup chips. "…oh." He put the chips down.

"Well, what did you want to tell me?" Kari asked.

"…that…I…think you're really nice." Davis nodded. "…and you're a good friend. G'bye, Kari."

Kari sighed, "That it?"

"…not really." Davis muttered. "Also that-"

"If you don't mind, do you think I can go first?" Kari asked.

"Sure." Davis nodded, stuffing chips in his mouth. _Could be bad luck. Could be worse! All my life I've been expecting a rejection from Kari, and this is it, I guess. What could she possibly have to tell me though? I bet it's 'Oh! Davis, you're such a nice friend. But me and TK are moving into the country side to start a family! Hope we'll never see you again!' or it could be 'TK and I are going on our honeymoon! Oh, you didn't know that me and TK just got married yesterday? So sorry. Maybe TK forgot to invite you. Oh well. Who cares. Life must go on!' Or it could be-_

"I love you." Kari smiled.

__

…whoa…I wasn't expecting that… Davis was speechless. All he could do was silently eat the rest of his chips, and think. He nodded slowly.

"…what?" Kari asked. 

"…n-nothing…" Davis sighed. "…I…j-just…uh…oh god." He slammed his head against the table.

"What's wrong?" Kari asked, running her fingers through his hair.

"…I'll be fine…" Davis replied. "It's just that…Kari,"

"Yeah?"

"…I love you, too."

Kari smiled, and soon enough, kissed Davis. She smiled again soon after, as Davis smiled back at her. Then she walked away, "I'll see you later, then."

Davis nodded, slowly, again, and very shocked, ate the rest of his chips.

"As I was saying," Ken walked up behind him, all of a sudden out of nowhere. "A spectator's view is always the best view, whether you know what's going on or not."

Davis shrugged, "…yeah."

"Right." Ken said.

"So, what are you doing here?" Davis asked.

"…oh yeah." Ken smirked. "Mr. Yoshio said you're late for Math class."

Davis sighed, and shook his head. "Okay, I'm coming."

*******

How did you like it?! …did you even like it? I really appreciate if you don't flame! If you don't like Daikari, then why did you even both to click or read? But if you are an Anti-Daikari fan, who happened to have read it and liked it, go ahead and review. I really don't accept flames from anyone. Thanks again! Pleez review!


End file.
